A Greaser Meets The Lord Of The Vampaneze
by April Fear
Summary: Dallas Winston has been in the Lake of Souls for about 50 years. What happens when he is pulled out and meets Steve Leopard? SLxDW With slight mentions of DallyxJohnny, even though I don't ship that. Rated T for language, but might be rated M later for smut.


**A Greaser Meets The Lord of the Vampaneze**

**Chapter 1- Steve Leopard and Dallas Winston**

**(Warning: I'm still a developing writer, so this probably won't be too good at first. Writing tips would be appreciated in reviews.)**

Dally's P.O.V

I'd been floating in a dark abyss for... I don't really know how fucking long it'd been, okay? The last things I remembered happening were Johnny dying, and then me getting myself shot to death by the cops. I didn't know where I was, but I could sense other people around me. I couldn't speak to them, but they were there.  
I'd been there, alone with my memories, my regrets and joys. I would remember the happier times to give myself a little comfort, but bad memories would always surface to rub salt in my wounds.  
I'd been in love with Johnny, but I never told him. And then it was too late to ever tell him. I thought the gang might shame me for being gay. I was such an idiot when I was alive. They were my friends; they wouldn't have shamed me.  
I could have stopped Johnny and Pony from running into that church, and then Johnny wouldn't have died. Or I could have gone inside with them and saved Johnny myself.  
I need to stop thinking about all this crap. I'm starting to sound like a sap.  
I knew I'd never get out of there. I was certain... At least, until this woman fished me out. I felt that I was being pulled out of the abyss, and then I felt sunlight on my skin again. It felt so weird after all that time.  
This really ugly woman was standing in front of me, dressed in ropes, and covered in hair. She was really short, and didn't even come up to the same height as Ponyboy had.  
"Who the hell are you, and where am I?"  
"My name is Evanna. You were just pulled out of the Lake of Souls, Dallas," she said, handing me a black cloak and some pants to cover my bare body.  
"Why...?" Why I was pulled out, I couldn't guess.  
"I cannot tell you why you're back in the realm of the living. That is for you to find out. Right now, you only need to follow me," she explained.  
I didn't like the sound of it, but who am I to question the woman that just pulled me out of that hell?

Five hours later...

Wish I'd known we would have been walking for at least five hours before I followed her. I was getting tired, and we were in the middle of a forest.  
"I have a question. How long has it been since I died? Where are you taking me?"  
"It has been about fifty years. Most of your friends from before are old and gray now, or dead. Also, I am not taking you some_where_. I am taking you to meet some_one_," she told me.  
She stopped abruptly. "We must wait here. He's looking for human blood, so he'll be here shortly."  
"Wait, what? Why would he be looking for blood?"  
"He is a half-vampaneze. A creature like a vampire, but vampaneze always kill their victims."  
"You're joking," I laughed, "Vampires aren't real, and neither are your 'vampaneze.'"  
"You should learn to watch your mouth. Some of them won't tolerate that behavior. And they are real," she glared.  
"If you don't like my 'behavior,' why are you staying?"  
"I can go, but if I do, he'll kill you," Evanna said.  
I shut up after that. Not because of what she said, but because of a grown man who walked out of the underbrush to my right. He was average height, with purplish blue eyes and white hair, although he certainly wasn't very old. He was lean and muscular, and wore black from head to toe. By his looks, I was guessing he was about twenty-one. Honestly, he was a pretty handsome man.  
"Steve, we were just waiting for you," Evanna said. (As if I needed a reminder of my gang, meeting a guy with the same first name as one of them.)  
"Waiting for me, Lady Evanna?" The guy put up a brave front, but I could see how nervous he was underneath it.  
"Yes. This is Dallas Winston. You will take him with you wherever you go, and he is not to be fed on," she told him. Wait, did she just give to this guy? Am I gonna be a slave now? Shit.  
"Why? Don't I get a say in this?" he asked.  
"I don't want an argument."  
"But what if I don't want to go with this guy? I don't even know him. How do I know he's not gonna use me as a slave or somethi-"  
"Is this guy the suspicious type?" Steve asked. Evanna nodded a little. Steve laughed. "Well, I don't know what I'd want with one little slave, being the Lord of the Vampaneze. Isn't that what Gannen is for, anyway?"  
I just looked at him in confusion. I wish I didn't look like such a clueless jackass, but I had no fucking idea what was going on.  
"I'll be leaving you two now," Evanna said.  
And then I was left alone with my new... Lord? Friend? Slave-owner?  
He laughed when she left. "Are you still scared of being my slave or something? I already said I didn't need one."  
"Yeah, right."  
He snickered. "Anyway, the name's Steve Leopard."

I didn't know it at that moment, but that day my very existance would be split into two halves: Before and After Steve Leopard.

**In the next chapter, Steve will explain to Dally about the War of the Scars. **

**Were the characters OOC? I'll try harder to make the next chapter better. I was a little rushed. (I was originally planning a Cirque Du Freak/The Outsiders/Homestuck crossover where they all played Sburb.) **

**I also need some advice. Should I change the title? And also: How will Dally react to learning Steve is the 'bad guy?'**


End file.
